The Pirate and the Royal
by TheDnDking
Summary: Luffy and Vivi have stated missing each other a lot since Crocodile was defeated. When fate draws the pirate captain back to the desert princess, will the Strawhats gain a crewmate? Or will an angered foe cost them their captain? LuffyXVivi.
1. Life Goes On

Author's Note: I do not own One Piece. I just wish I could eat a Gum-Gum Fruit. Either way, One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda. This story does have a pairing of Luffy and Vivi, if you don't like it, don't read it. Please don't leave any comments complaining about the pairing. This story takes place after the Alabasta Arc but all arcs after that are null. All names and terms are now based on the Funimation dub. Thank you internet!

* * *

_**The Pirate and the Royal**_

Chapter 1: Life Goes On

The crew of the Going Merry was doing what they always do. Robin was reading an old book, Nami was looking over her charts, Zoro was napping, Sanji was below deck cooking, and Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were well, being Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. None of them could have guessed that that normal day could have led to anything but. It all started with a situation that caused Luffy to fall on his back from laughter. When he opened his eyes after laughing, he caught sight of something in the sky and sat up.

"I'm going to my room for a bit. Don't bother me." Luffy said, surprisingly serious for just being with the crew. The Strawhats where almost silent as Luffy disappeared into his quarters.

"Wow, I wonder what that was about." Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Chopper responded. Robin smiled to herself. _They really haven't figured it out. _She thought to herself, _well I'm not going to explain it to them. After all, it could be funny watching them scratch their heads._

Luffy's Room…

Luffy locked the door, making sure that no one could barge in on him. Once he made sure that the rest of the crew wouldn't invade, Luffy pulled a folded up piece of paper out from under his pillow. The paper was a picture of him and a certain princess, and something he didn't want the rest of the crew to see.

"I miss you Vivi." Luffy said, "I understand why you had to stay behind, but I was really hoping you would come with us." Luffy started crying as he looked at the picture. He held the picture close to his chest as his tears increased. Meanwhile in the desert kingdom of Alabasta, the blue-haired princess wasn't in the best mood either.

Alubarna…

Vivi sat in her room in the royal palace, a piece of paper clutched tightly to her chest. Much like the captain of the Strawhats, she had a picture of herself and Luffy stashed away. When Luffy and the others left, she made a silent vow. No matter what, no matter anyone's opinions, she would remain single until the day he would return to her. When she pulled the picture away and looked into grinning pirate's face, smalls tears began to form and her recent feeling of regret for staying in Alabasta began to return.

"I swear Luffy, the only reason I stayed behind was because I had too." Vivi said, "If I had a sibling or never born into royal blood, I would have gone with you in a heartbeat." A knock at the door caused her to jump and quickly hide the picture.

"Princess, are you in there?" The voice on the other side of the door was non-other than that of the curly haired Igaram.

"Yes I am Igaram." Vivi said opening the door.

"Oh good, you're father was looking for you." Igaram said, "He said he wanted to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Vivi said. Igaram thanked her and left. Vivi let out a small sigh. _Well, I guess I have to get back to the real world and to stop thinking what could have been. _Vivi thought.

Palace Throne Room…

Vivi entered her father's throne room to see Kohza was there as well.

"Kohza, what are you doing here?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know." Kohza answered, "Your father sent me a letter and told me to come here." It was at this moment when the king of Alabasta, King Cobra Nefeltari entered the room.

"Ah good, I'm glad you're both here." Cobra said, "Don't worry; I brought both of you here under good news."

"What is it?" Kohza asked.

"Well, Chaka believes that his injuries from Crocodile may never fully heal." Cobra explained, "He will be fine and be able to live normally, but it would be far too dangerous for him to ever fight again."

"No offense father, but that is far from good news." Vivi said.

"That's not why I called you." Cobra said, "Chaka believes that Kohza would be the best choice for his replacement."

"Me? Really?" Kohza asked in disbelief. Cobra nodded in response.

"That's great news Kohza!" Vivi said happily.

"And that's why I asked you to be here Vivi," Cobra said, "I figured you would like to be the first to congratulate him." Vivi and Kohza left the room.

"This is great!" Kohza yelled happily after they left the throne room, "How about we go out and celebrate?"

"Alright, but only as friends." Vivi said, "I already have someone in my life."

"Don't worry; I wouldn't do anything to take you from that pirate guy. What's his name again?" Kohza asked, "Oh that's right! Luffy." Vivi blushed ferociously at Kohza's comment. _How did he figure it out? I thought no one knew. _Vivi thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vivi said.

"You say that, but your face says something else." Kohza said, "Just admit you like him."

"Alright so I like him." Vivi said, "But you can't tell ANYONE about it, understand?"

"Don't worry I won't tell." Kohza said laughing a bit, "You know, I wish Luffy was around when we were kids. I could have used him to keep you out of the Sand Sand Band!" Kohza took off laughing.

"Why you! Get back here!" Vivi said taking off after the fleeing Kohza.


	2. Mysterious Crew

Author's Note: Thanks to the internet, I am now able to watch the Funimation version of One Piece. So I'm using those terms now. Check the first chapter again, I changed all needed terms.

_**The Pirate and the Royal**_

Chapter 2: Mysterious Crew

Far away from both the Strawhat captain and the desert princess, a ship arrived at a high security marine prison. The ship docked at its harbor and a man in a tan, tattered trench coat, an old weathered hat, and oily black hair pulled into a pony tail stepped off.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A marine said.

"I'm a bounty hunter." The man said, "I have a bounty you guys might be interested in."

"Oh really?" the officer said.

"Yes. Tell me, have you ever heard of the infamous Captain Kuro?" The hunter said.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that Captain Kuro was executed how long ago." The officer said.

"Really, than who's that here?" The man said as a man with black and green hair and glasses is thrown off the ship.

"How do I know that's really him?" The officer asked, "People have turned in fakes before."

"I believe that you have a captain here by the name of Hina?" The man asked, "Bring her here with her recruits. That should test to see if he's real."

"Fine." The marine said. After a short call and a little wait, Captain Hina, along with Fullbody and Jango, come down to the docks.

"So what did you call me here for marine?" Hina asked.

"He said that you could clear up whether or not this was the real Captain Kuro." The officer said. Jango turned even whiter at the sound. The possible pirate captain looked up and Jango let out a scream like a little girl.

"Captain Kuro!" Jango yelled out.

"Jango. So you betrayed me and became a marine?" Kuro asked.

"Shut up you arrogant bastard." The hunter said knocking Kuro out with a single kick to his temple.

"Well, guess that proves he is the real Captain Kuro." Hina said, "Come along, we'll pay you his former bounty. Jango, Fullbody, take Kuro to a cell."

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Jango asked, "I would prefer not to."

"Yeah," Fullbody said, "I'm not to certain about handling Kuro either."

"Will you two morons just take care of it?" Hina asked sternly as she and the hunter walked away.

"Let's just do it quickly while he's still out." Jango said.

"Yeah, but I have to ask," Fullbody said, "How many of those stories about him are true?"

"All of them." Jango said. He and Fullbody gave each other scared looks than took off running to carry the unconscious Kuro to a cell.

Middle of the ocean…

The bounty hunter gave a quick look to make sure no one was watching. Once he was sure, he went below deck and began to untie a collection of sailors tied below deck.

"Listen, sorry about this, but I needed a ship to take me to that island." The hunter said.

"Why'd you have to tie us all up?" One of the sailors said angrily.

"Couldn't take the chance of one of you being thought of as a capture and being asked for war stories." The hunter said, "But you can't take the full bounty. What I'm after is worth far more."

"And what is that?" The sailor asked as the ropes fell away.

"Justice." The hunter said. The hunter then disappeared in a thin black smoke that burst from his location.

"What was that?" One of the sailors's asked.

"I think that man had Devil Fruit powers." Another said.

Somewhere else in the ocean…

A ship was floating with its anchor down, on its mast a jolly roger with an arc connecting each the edges of the two bones. On the deck, a man with in a large black coat was playing cards with a man in a black outfit, rice hat, and a black scarf around his face and off his back. A man in a red martial art uniform practiced several attacks, one man adjusted the sights on a gun looking item, another examined the contents of a vial, a female fishman resembling a squid with light blue skin, deep purple hair, but a normal human face, sat patiently reading a book with her top two arms while the other six rest in her lap, four pistols at her hips and four rapiers at her side, a male fishman resembling a hammerhead shark with a heavy chain wrapped around his chest and a heavy anchor on his back was moving large barrels from one area to another, and a man sharpened what looked like metal claws. At this point, a man in a weathered trench coat appeared with a flash of thin black smoke. The entire crew stopped what they were doing and looked his way.

"Connor! You succeeded in your mission?" The man in the large black coat asked.

"Yes Captain Jones." Connor said, "And if my intelligence in correct, all targets are now in the same prison. We can engage our plan now."

"About time." The guy working with the potions said before turning his attention to the one with the metal claws, "Pay up Travis, it took over 3 months, just like I thought."

"Well I'm a little light right now." Travis said.

"Maybe if you didn't make such risky bets all the time you'd be able to pay this one off." The female fishman said.

"Shut up Calamara!" Travis said, "Or we're having sushi for supper tonight!"

"Leave her alone Travis." The male fishman said putting down a barrel and reaching for the anchor on his back.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Tiann." Calamara responded, "I am more than capable of fighting claw boy myself."

"Calm down, all of you." The martial artist said, "We have came this far, fighting between us now would result in certain failure."

"Gong's right." The man with the gun said beginning to load it, "Especially since the marines will have us outnumbered how many to one."

"Very true." The guy with the potions said, "But let me ask you Vince, how long will that gun of yours last? Even in snipe mode it will need reloading sooner or later."

"That is when we get involved." The ninja said, "But we will need you as far back as possible Shawn, those potions need to last the whole operation."

"He's right." Jones said, "But let me ask you, if we do die here, what is your name? You kept saying you don't have one."

"I don't, just refer to me as Shadow, that's all I am." Shadow said.

"Fine." Jones said, "But get ready crew, it is about time we raid this prison. Connor, give us the coordinates."


	3. Jailbreak!

_**The Pirate and the Royal**_

Chapter 3: Jailbreak!

"Pirates! Pirates are approaching!" A marine look out said, "Ready the defenses!"

Pirate Ship…

"It would appear that they spotted us." Connor said.

"Wish I could have started shooting first." Vince said, "But we just got in sniper range. Well, I'll head up to the crow's nest and start shooting." Vince climbed up to the crow's nest, loaded a cartridge into his gun, and snapped his gun causing its barrel to extend. He placed the gun on the edge and started shooting at any marines that set foot on the wall. But eventually, the numbers got too high and they were able to start firing the cannons.

"Vince, get on deck, it's too dangerous up there!" Calamara said.

"Agreed." Vince said dropping down along the riggings, "Captain, perhaps we should engage heavy battle mode?"

"We're still too far away. I don't want to reveal it until it can do us some good." Jones replied.

"So we sit here and pray the cannons keep missing us?" Vince asked.

"It'll be a stretch, but I can try to teleport the ship closer." Connor said.

"No, we need all of us at full strength when he dock." Jones said, "Use the emergency boost, it's the only way we'll make it there intact."

"Got it." Shawn said, "Calamara, I'll need some help down there to keep the shaft open."

"You know I can handle it." Calamara said heading below deck with Shawn.

"What about me?" Tiann asked.

"You'll be more helpful on deck." Shawn said, "Just stay up here."

Below Deck…

Shawn grabbed a few different color vials and began to mix them.

"Okay Calamara, when I say now, open the hatch." Shawn said.

"Got it." She said grabbing a hatch on the back wall. Shawn quickly poured one of the vials into another.

"NOW!" He yelled, Calamara opened the hatch and Shawn threw the combination of chemicals in, "Now hold on." The ship suddenly lurched forward and incredible speeds.

Above deck…

The crew lost balance when the ship lurched forward but they quickly claimed it back.

"Now we're close enough." Jones said as the ship began to slow down, "Mirror Barricade!" A large light blue curved wall appeared in front of the pirate vessel. A cannon ball struck it, and was bounced back landing dead on in the cannon barrel before detonating.

Marine Base…

"Did you see that?" One of the marines asked.

"Yeah. He just reflected the cannon ball." Another marine said, "He must be Captain Jones. They said he ate the Mirror-Mirror Fruit. We can't break through that barrier."

"Spread the word, we'll have to fight them on land!" The other marine said.

Pirate Ship…

The crew of the ship started to get ready to invade the base.

"Alright men, you know who you have to free, go straight for them, limit causalities as much as you can. But if you have to, cut down everyone in your path."

"Sir!" The rest of the pirates said. The ship hit the docks, and the pirates rushed off their ship and charged straight for the base.

Marine Base…

The marines had done everything they could, building a crude barrier on the door and arming all marines with a saber and rifle. As soon as the pirates broke through the doors, the marines started to fight back.

"Mirror Defense!" Jones yelled out as a wall of blue appeared, deflecting the bullets back at the marines, "We have to fight our way to the armory, their sure to have the weapons there, and remember Shawn, use those potions sparely, and you can't run back to the ship to restock. And you'll need as many as you have in a bit."

"Right captain!" The smallish pirate said.

"Now it's time for use to fight back." Shadow said when the marines came at them with their sabers. The ninja unsheathed a katana at his hip and closed his eyes, "Spirit of Wind, aid me. Sonic Slasher!" Shadow yelled out slicing his sword causing a shockwave to rush forward and cut a number of marines down.

"Nice job Shadow." Jones said.

"I aim to please captain." Shadow said, "But we do have a job to do."

"Right." Jones said as he and his crew marched forward, "We capture the needed gear. Then, we free the prisoners."

Inside the base, marine weapon hold…

The marines continued to try to fight, but where just knocked down and aside by the pirates. Eventually, the crew found a collection of weapons. Jones grabbed a long pole-like sword with various metal blades, a cutlass, a pair of furred gloves with long metal blades on the fingers, a large metal club, gloves with small claws on them, a collection of knives, axes, wooden mallets, a pair of tonfas with cannonball sized balls at the end, and two metal shields with what looked like pearls in them.

"Is that all of them?" Jones asked as the shields were thrown on the pile.

"That should be it." Shawn said.

"Great, now get these things back to the ship." Tiann said, "We have prisoners to break out."

"Yeah yeah." Shawn said pulling a potion from a belt across his chest. He popped the cap from the bottle and drank the shot-sized amount in no time. Shawn doubled over slightly but then shot back up. The formally scrawny pirate suddenly increased size by nearly double and his muscles swelled to impressive size, "Come on Gong." Shawn said picking up the pile of weapons like it was nothing, "I'll need help for when I have to refill my potions."

"Of course." Gong said, "Don't keep up waiting you guys." On that note, Gong and Shawn went off back in the direction of their ship.


	4. Ending Note

Alright listen up, this is an important Author's Note. This story is now finished, but it's getting a restart. This is mostly due to wanting to use Franky and Brook, who I know of due to the subbed versions. Also, the whole 'mass villain breakout thing'? Forget it. I don't like that idea much anymore anyway. So the story will get a restart with a slightly different plot line. Just thought I'd let all of you know. Should this story receive enough reviews wanting it back, I will. But for now, it's on permanent hold for a reworked version.


End file.
